American Union State
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information American Union State is a small, developing, and new nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of American Union State work diligently to produce Silver and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of American Union State has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. American Union State does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. American Union State detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of American Union State has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of American Union State will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences = History = April 28, 2009 The American Union State declares independence April 29, 2009 The American Union State joins the Orange Defense Network = Economy and Infrastructures = The Economy of the American Union State is based on trades and technology export. The country has many Iron and Silver mines to boost industry. On April 28, 2009 The AUS signed trade agreements with the dubya republic. On April 29, 2009 The AUS begins exportations in the nation of DotaLeague and completes the construction of the Albuquerque Trade Center. The AUS signed two new trade agreements wityh Mechanicus Dominatus and Wingsmantia. Inauguration of the Ford Motor Company in Albuquerque and Higgins Industries in Santa Fe. The nations of Nordheim (Deutschland) and DotaLeague sign a technology deal with the AUS. On April 30, 2009 The AUS signs a trade agreement with the nation of Sinai On May 1, 2009 The AUS imports technology from Nagorno Karabakh On May 3, 2009 Cancellation of the trade agreement with the dubya republic. The AUS signs a trade agreementwith the nation of Sinai. The AUS signs a technology deal with Tahoe. On May 5, 2009 The AUS signs a trade agreement with China On May 6, 2009 The AUS signs a technology deal with TysLand On May 10, 2009 The AUS government is forced to ration water On May 11, 2009 The AUS builds a new section of Highway 40 On May 12, 2009 The AUS signs a trade agreement with malfunkia On May 13, 2009 Albuquerque Construction Group opens its headquarter in Albuquerque National Improvements *'Harbors (1):' Albuquerque Trade Center (Albuquerque) *'Foreign Ministries (1):' Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the American Union State (Albuquerque) *'Factories (3):' Ford Motor Company (Albuquerque), Higgins Industries (Santa Fe), Albuquerque Construction Group (Albuquerque) = National Symbols = Flags ' "Union Flag" April 28, 2009 – Present' Coat of Arms April 28, 2009 – Present = The Enclave = The Enclave is a militaristic neoconservative cabal that claims to be the direct continuation of the United States government. It is composed mostly of the descendants of government officials and military officers with ties to powerful corporations who retreated to Albuquerque and formed the American Union State, with the goal of restoring the greatness of the United States of America. They generally consider communists and anarchists to be enemies worthy of eradication. Executive Cabinet The Union State Cabinet (usually referred to as the Enclave) is composed of the most senior appointed officers of the executive branch of the Government of the Union State. *President of the American Union State: Rothenberg *Vice President: William Lee O'Daniel *Foreign Minister: Lee O. Willard *Minister of Armament: Jesse H. Jones *Minister of Security: Oscar F. Holcomb *Head of Military Intelligence: Otis Massey *Chief of Staff: Harry Knox *Chief of Army: John B. Ricketts Ministry of Foreign Affairs Foreign Ambassadors in the AUS *'Amb. Jonesy Jones', The Glorious Republic of Louisiana (Sarnungian Republic) *'Amb. Sir William Tennent', Wästerdyskreich Nordic Socialist Republic (UDCR) *'Amb. Michaella Knight', Annihilation *'Amb. Joseph McCarthy', Marscurian Pakistan (Marscurian Empire) *'Amb. Brynhildur Eyjólfsdóttir', Federal Republic of Grøenlandia (TysLand) *'Amb. Nisidros Alondii', Atlantian Federation (Altea) *'Amb. William Conley ', Tennessee Federation *'Generalissimo of Procintia', Procintia *'Dr. Anbazhakan', Kingdom of Cochin *'Amb. James Fitzpatrick', Tahoe Republic AUS Ambassadors in the world *'Amb. Charles Lindberg', The Glorious Republic of Louisiana (Sarnungian Republic) *'Amb. Ambassador Nathan B. Forrest', Wästerdyskreich Nordic Socialist Republic (UDCR) *'Amb. James A. Colescott', Annihilation *'Amb. Gerald K. Smith', Marscurian Pakistan (Marscurian Empire) *'Amb. Joseph P. Kennedy', Federal Republic of Grøenlandia (TysLand) *'Amb. Preston Sheldon Bush', Atlantian Federation (Altea) *'Amb. Edwin Emerson ', Tennessee Federation *'Amb. Donal W. Armington', Procintia *'Amb. Michael Alldredge Harlan', Kingdom of Cochin *'Foreign Minister Lee O. Willard', Tahoe Republic = Union State Armed Forces = The Union State armed forces are the overall unified military forces of the American Union State. The army was commissioned on April 28, 2009. Union State Army The Union State Army is the branch of the Union State armed forces responsible for land-based military operations. The primary mission of the Army is to "provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies." Control and operation is administered by Chief of Army John B. Ricketts